


glass moon

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ghost Laura Hale, Hale Family Feels, M/M, POV Laura Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Иногда Лора забывала, что мертва.





	glass moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [glass moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282453) by [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



> действие разворачивается примерно после смерти Бойда

Иногда Лора забывала, что мертва. Она проходила сквозь стену, когда пыталась к ней прислониться. Или видела что-нибудь вкусное и вспоминала, что не может есть.

А бывало, она только об этом и думала. Прямо как сейчас, когда парила около своего брата, а ее руки проходили сквозь него, вместо того, чтобы успокаивающе прикоснуться. Дерек лежал свернувшись калачиком, выглядел невозможно хрупким и дрожал. Она не знала, было ли это из-за ее потустороннего присутствия или из-за его сдерживаемых рыданий. Так или иначе, ее сердце защемило.

Она помнила момент смерти, а потом и то, как очнулась, увидев своего дядю, стоящего над ее же телом. Призраки ненастоящие, подумала она тогда. Это просто плохой сон. Но это было не так. И она ненавидела себя за то, что оставила Дерека одного.

Громкий скрип заставил ее подпрыгнуть. Человеческий мальчишка, Стайлз, шел по разрушенному полу. Она не услышала его приближения. Неизвестно, смерть ли ослабила ее чувства или то, что у нее не было физического тела. Из-за чего бы это не произошло, это сбивало с толку.

Дерек никак не отреагировал, наверно потому что услышал парня задолго до того, как тот добрался до дома. Стайлз опустился на колени рядом с ее братом и протянул руку, прикасаясь к его плечу.

– Пожалуйста, Дер. Ты не можешь здесь оставаться. – Его голос был полон нежности, но Дерек только еще сильнее свернулся всем телом.

Стайлз чуть сдвинулся, поломанные половицы скорее всего причиняли боль его человеческому телу. 

– Я все рассказал папе.

Дерек застыл, и Лора с легкостью представила, как ее брат резко запах страхом.

Но Стайлз лишь продолжал говорить с ласковыми нотками в голосе, словно общался с испуганным животным. 

– Он сказал, что ты можешь занять комнату для гостей. Насовсем. 

Это заставило Дерека ослабить хватку на коленях, чтобы поднять голову. У него были воспаленные и покрасневшие глаза, и Стайлз провел рукой от его плеча к щеке. 

– Я правда не могу оставить тебя одного сейчас. 

Дерек потянулся за прикосновением, и Стайлз грустно ему улыбнулся.

– Давай отвезем тебя домой, хорошо?

Лора по привычке отступила на шаг, позволяя Стайлзу поднять Дерека на ноги. Человек обнял ее брата за талию, аккуратно его поддерживая. Дерек тяжело навалился на него, но Стайлз без жалоб принял его вес на себя.

Она наблюдала, как они идут пошатываясь к синему джипу, припаркованному перед домом и успокоилась, зная, что ее брат в хороших руках. Если бы она могла, то последовала бы за ними. Но будучи призраком она не могла контролировать место и время своих появлений.

***

В следующей раз Лора появилась в незнакомой ей комнате судя по обстановке. Дерек ходил из угла в угол и хмурился. Она наблюдала за ним, задаваясь вопросом, появилась ли она здесь по какой-то причине или это была лишь случайность. На журнальном столике она заметила фотографию Стайлза и Дерека вместе с мужчиной, похожего на отца Стайлза.

Лора не знала сколько времени прошло с того случая в доме. Дерек выглядел хорошо, намного лучше, чем до ее смерти, но что-то его беспокоило.

Послышался грохот, как будто кто-то распахнул входную дверь. И Стайлз ввалился в комнату, одетый в форму помощника шерифа. 

– Привет, детка. Как ты?

Дерек за мгновение словно стал другим человеком, опустив голову на плечо Стайлза. А потом глубоко вздохнул и отошел на пару шагов.

– У меня были планы. Я хотел поговорить с тобой во время нашей поездки, но после сегодняшнего дня…

Стайлз его перебил. 

– Все нормально. Я в порядке. У нас все было под контролем.

– Ты попал в заложники!

– Знаю. Я был там, – Стайлз обнял ее брата. – А сейчас я здесь. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Дерек фыркнул и достал маленькую коробочку из кармана. Он сунул ее Стайлзу.

– Серьезно, Дер? Я ждал этого момента пять лет и вот так ты делаешь предложение? 

Его голос дрожал и кажется на глазах выступили слезы. У Лоры было такое чувство будто она ненароком им мешала. 

Дерек снова фыркнул.

– Я же говорил! У меня был план.

– Ну, в любом случае ответ «да», – Стайлз поцеловал его украдкой, а потом открыл коробочку. Он надел одно из колец на свой палец и схватил руку Дерека. Второе кольцо идеально подошло ее брату.

Они оба улыбались как два идиота, пока Стайлз не сказал:

– Но нашим друзьям расскажем романтическую версию.

– Да ну? И какую?

– Не знаю. Ту, в которой ты становишься на одно колено и спрашиваешь?

Дерек ослепительно улыбнулся и упал на колени.

– Мечислав Стилински, не окажешь мне честь стать моим мужем?

Стайлз взвизгнул и повалил Дерека на пол.

Лора наблюдала за ними с радостной, но и немного грустной улыбкой. Она чувствовала, что это был последний раз, когда она видела хоть кого-то из них будучи призраком. Ее брат был счастлив. Пришло время уйти.


End file.
